


Twilight of the Gods

by TheLastShadow



Series: Imperfect Harmony [3]
Category: Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastShadow/pseuds/TheLastShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of a different beginning is coming to a close and Gabriel can't stop it this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post this here a long time ago. I'm glad I waited because it actually fits in with this series.
> 
>  **Originally posted on ff.net**  
>  Published: 02-29-12

_The cycle is almost over._

This is not his war and his Father, the One God, will not allow him to prevent this one like the ones on Earth. Long ago the archangel had decided that if he was unable to divert it, then he would help bring more destruction.

Gabriel joins the war willingly because there was nothing to lose anymore. His world, the world he sacrificed himself to save humanity, is gone. No one will miss him while he battles the Æsir. His many brothers and sisters have already left the dying universe behind and Castiel has taken the souls of the Winchesters and Singer into Heaven to rest. Once the Fate of the Gods ends Gabriel will join them.

Soon they will be reunited once more.

_It's coming to an end..._

The darkness descends when the moon and sun are swallowed and the stars begin to wink away. The smoke is thick and venom poisons the land devouring flesh and vegetation around them. There is blood and gore and death as Gabriel stands by his other on a battlefield against the gods of Asgard. Together they cut through warriors, laughing, because this life is almost over and laughter is all they wish to share in these final moments.

_Faster…_

As the battle rages, Gabriel can feel his Grace fade as Heaven begins to close. He grits his teeth to bear the pain of his weakened vessel, ignoring the pairs of broken wings and torn skin. In the distance he can hear Loki roar when Fenrir falls and sees him break when Jörmungandr is slain.

Gabriel becomes distracted when more of the gods approach that he does not see the trickster. He doesn't see the fatal wound. He doesn't see Loki kneel in the ruins. But he already knows.

_And faster…_

Gabriel catches the liesmith before he lands in the mud and together they laugh at the pain. Together, always together, they repeat the words they share every Ragnarök.

"I will see you in the next life."

The archangel sighs because the wheels of Destiny are already turning. Soon the worlds will be reborn again and order will be restored.

_And it starts._


End file.
